Kiatachi otsutsuki
To all other users your are not allowed to touch or edit this page he belongs to kag 11 11 don't touch monikers White demon Kiatachi of the shadow style Kiatachi of the rinnegan White flash Kiatachi of the frost style Kiatachi of the sharingan infomation Debut Appears in Anime, Manga, Game and Movie Personal Birthdate 28 september Gender Male Age Part I: 13 Part II: 16 Blood type B Kekkei Genkai All kekkei genkai except for erase release Tailed Beast Nine tailed dragon(ren) Classification Kage Sage Master S-rank Jinchūriki Transmigrant Occupation Wanderer Affiliation Kirigakure Yamagakure Team team galaxy Partner Yama otsutsuki Clan otsutsuki Rank Ninja Rank Kage Ninja Registration 23303 Academy Grad. Age 5 Chūnin Prom. Age 7 Family Kaguya otsutuki (ancestor) Hagoromo otsutsuki(ancestor) Yama otsutsuki (cousin) Nature Type All nature types and kekkei genkai release but not boil release,sear release and ems release MOST USED NATURE TYPES Dark Release Black Lightning Release Fire Release Water Release Wind Release Earth Release Shadow Release jutsu (Kiatachi has all of the jutsu from every kekkei genkai) Weapons Shadow blade Blade of creation Staff of deduction Frost blade most used jutsu Aisunoji Amaterasu Amenotokotachi Breaking Blood Carnage Creation anew Creation Reduction Creation Reincarnation Creation of All Things Dakini Demonic Statue Chains Deva Path Earth Release: Splitting Foundation Fate Four Paths Technique Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Fire Technique Forbidden art: sharingan realm Frost release:frost fist Frost release:frost dragon Frost of the known world Genjutsu: Sharingan God: Inorganic Reincarnation God: World Eating Dragon Heavenly Body Falling Star Human Path Izanagi Kayomi Koshintō Kamui Kamui frozen space Kotoamatsukami Karma Path Knowledge Path Limbo: Hell (Manga only) Limbo: Paradise (Manga only) Majestic Attire: Susanoo Murciélago Naraka Path Outer Path Outer Path: Endless Rebirth in the Six Posthumous Worlds Preta Path Raitama Sharingan: Dismantling Technique Shinra Banshō (Manga only) Shukuyū (Manga only) Shurangama Mantra (Manga only) Six Paths Clone Technique Six Paths Power Six Paths Sage Mode Six Paths Sage Technique Six Paths Technique Six Paths Yang Power Six Paths Yin Power (Manga only) Six Paths — Chibaku Tensei Summoning Technique (Gedō Mazō) Susanoo Susanoo Shuriken Susanoo: Truth-Seeking Ball Tailed Beast Ball Tailed Beast Chakra Appendages Tailed Beast Sense Tailed Beast Shockwave Tails (This is the jutsu kiatachi uses before he gets serious) kiatachi otsutsuki Kiatachi is a wanderer who travels around the ninja world to fight the most powerful ninja and when they lose the takes their jutsu using the kagerinnegan he has also teamed up with his cousin yama otsutsuki they are on a mission to beat the two most powerful shinobi sigma uchiha and raido x background Kiatachi was born in the village hidden in the stone he had a brother when he was 3 years old his mother took both kiatachi and his brother to visit their cousins on the way the went through the frost forest where his mother was attacked and killed by raido x as raido x tryed to kill the chlidren with a firestyle jutsu kiatachis brother saved kiatachi but at a price of his own life which lead to kiatachi awakening his sharingan which was a unique black and white sharingan with its own unqiue powers and after seeing his aunt and uncle died he awaken his mangekyou sharingan which was white , red and black but later he trains with his cusin yama otsutsuki he trains with sasuke uchiha, madara uchiha and hiraku of the shadows personality He is cold and kinda arrogant he is shown mocking opponents who can't force him to reveal his other kekkei genkai he is also very mysterious he is known to disappear during a conversation He also has a darker side he is able to kill in an instant without second thought he also has a obsession with any kekkei genkai and gaining the power of those he has beaten appearance Kiatachi is a fair skin man he has white long her which is in a style simallar to sasuke uchihas he wears his own custom designed white amour like madaras with white long sleeve t shirt and a white pants with white gloves 3 most used doujutsu Kiatachis most used doujutsu is the sharingan/mangekyou ,rinnegan and the yadogan sharingan Kiatachis sharingan is unique because it is white but mostly its 10 times stronger than any other sharingan although his sharingan is white he has mostly shadow jutsu he also created a shadow jutsu which can take over any ninjutsu or genjutsu rinnegan Kiatachis rinnegan when kiatachi actitvateds his rinnegan don't play games or you will die he has every single rinnegan jutsu he has. Complet mastery over this doujutsu he is known to beat almost any opponent using the rinnegan yadogan Kiatachis very own yadogan he has trained for years using this doujutsu this is one of the doujutsu he has mastered he is known to use the karma path on opponents or even fate most powerful doujutsu 1 Kanzengan